


On Behalf of Women Everywhere

by bluesuedeshoes



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedeshoes/pseuds/bluesuedeshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Daniel tells Peggy he's never been with a woman or first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Behalf of Women Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I’m placing this firmly in an AU where Peggy accepts the offer to go get a drink at the end of Season 1, or at least sometime before Season 2….

Peggy stared. _“Really?”_ she asked, unable to contain her shock. Daniel’s admission had been so abrupt, he was turning bright red, clearly regretting having said it. She understood not having, well, _been_ with a woman, but— “Not even one kiss?”

“Ah, jeez, Peggy, don’t look at me like I’m some sort of charity case.”

“I don’t believe it. Women _throw_ themselves at soldiers. And you’re a good looking guy, Daniel. Don’t tell me you never had a sweetheart before joining up.”

He laughed, swilling his whiskey in its glass. “Well listen, I wasn’t exactly a ladies’ man when I was a kid, okay? I was scrawny. Barely even filled out my uniform. And once I did…well, I was kind of shy.”

Peggy couldn’t help a wistful smile. The memory of another scrawny, shy soldier had suddenly seized her. “Well,” she said, slamming down her glass and standing up, “No more!”

Daniel looked confused, eyes darting between her and the glass.

“Stand up,” she gestured, looking like she was entering the boxing ring.

“What?” he asked, nonplussed.

“Oh get up,” she rolled her eyes, tugging him out of his seat. She smoothed out his collar while he found his balance, leaning on the bar stool for support. “Agent Sousa,” she informed him matter-of-factly, “on behalf of all the women of the free world, I’d like to thank you for serving your country.”

With which astonishing remark she planted her bright red lips very firmly on his very surprised mouth before releasing him smartly and sitting herself backdown.

“I… _wow_ ,” Daniel said, blinking a few times. “I feel like I might have contributed to that a little more if I’d been ready for it, you know,” he said, frowning.

She grinned at him. “Well another time I’ll be sure to give you more warning,” she said, her manner all-business. “Here,” she handed him a cocktail napkin.

“What’s this for?”

“The lipstick smeared all over yer mug,” the bartender informed him, looking amused.

Face hot, Daniel wiped his mouth and sure enough, the napkin came back red. He laughed and shook his head before tucking the napkin in his pocket as a keepsake.

“So what was _your_ first kiss?” he asked, sitting back down and mirroring the question that had led them here in the first place.


End file.
